Bücherliste zur Shoa
Eine Bücherliste zum Themenfeld: Konzentrationslager, Judenvernichtung, Auschwitz Wo gibt es welche Bücherliste über Auschwitz, Konzentrationslager, NS-Rassismus - Judenverfolgung, 1933-1945 Überblickswerke *Danuta Czech: ''Kalendarium der Ereignisse im Konzentrationslager Auschwitz-Birkenau 1939–1945''. Rowohlt, Hamburg, 1989. ISBN 3-498-00884-6 *Piotr M.A. Cywiński, Piotr Setkiewicz, Jacek Lachendro: ''Auschwitz from A to Z. An Illustrated History of the Camp.'' Publisher: Auschwitz-Birkenau State Museum, Oświęcim 2013. 207 S. ISBN 978-83-7704-069-0 (Auschwitz von A - Z. engl. 300 Stichwörter erklärt. Mit Bildern.) * Raul Hilberg: Die Vernichtung der europäischen Juden. (engl.sprachiges Original 1961) 3 Bände. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 1990. Band 1: ISBN 3-596-10611-7, Band 2: ISBN 3-596-10612-5, Band 3: ISBN 3-596-10613-3.* * Eberhard Jäckel u. a. (Hrsg.): Enzyklopädie des Holocaust. Die Verfolgung und Ermordung der europäischen Juden. Piper, München 1998, ISBN 3-492-22700-7 * Peter Longerich: Politik der Vernichtung. Eine Gesamtdarstellung der nationalsozialistischen Judenvernichtung. Piper, München 1998, ISBN 3-492-03755-0.* Standardwerke Scholarly and general studies A — K *Aly, Götz u.a. (Hrsg.): Biedermann und Schreibtischtäter. Materialien zur deutschen Täter-Biographie, Institut für Sozialforschung in Hamburg: Beiträge zur nationalsozialistischen Gesundheits- und Sozialpolitik 4, Berlin 1987, *unter dem Stichwort Auschwitz **Auschwitz. Nazi Death Camp. Joint work. Contributors: Danuta Czech, Tadeusz Iwaszko, Barbara Jarosz, Helena Kubica, Aleksander Lasik, Franciszek Piper, Kazimierz Smoleń, Irena Strzelecka, Andrzej Strzelecki, Henryk Świebocki, Franciszek Piper and Teresa Świebocka, eds., Oświęcim 1998. SEE MORE **Auschwitz 1940-1945. Central issues in the history of the camp, Oświęcim 2000. SEE MORE **Commandant of Auschwitz: The autobiography of Rudolf Hoess, Phoenix Press, London 2000. **KL Auschwitz seen by the SS. Rudolf Höss, Pery Broad, Johann Paul Kremer, Oświęcim 1998. SEE MORE *Brandhuber, Jerzy, ‘Die Sowjetischen Kriegsgefangenen im Konzentrationslager Auschwitz’, in: Hefte von Auschwitz, No. 4, pp. 5-62. *Cyra, Adam, Pozostał po nich ślad… Życiorysy z cel śmierci, Oświęcim 2006. *Czech, Danuta, Auschwitz Chronicle 1939‒1945, New York: An Owl Book Henry Holt & Company, Inc. 1997. *Czech, Danuta, ‘Die Rolle des Häftlingskrankenbaulagers im KL Auschwitz II’, in: Hefte von Auschwitz, No. 15, pp. 5-112. *Encyclopedia of Camps and Ghettos 1933-1945, vol. I, Bloomington 2009. *Greif, Gideon, We Wept without Tears, Jerusalem 1999. *Gutman, Yisrael, and Shmuel Krakowski, ‘Jews in KL Auschwitz’, in: Death Books from Auschwitz, KG Saur Munich, New Providence, London, Paris 1995, vol. 1. SEE MORE *Hefte von Auschwitz … *Kapralski, Sławomir, Maria Martyniak, Joanna Talewicz-Kwiatkowska, Voices of Memory 7. Roma in Auschwitz, Oświęcim 2011. SEE MORE *Kárný, Miroslav, ‘Das Theresienstädter Familienlager (BIIb) in Birkenau (September 1943 – Juli 1944)’, in: Hefte von Auschwitz, No. 20, pp. 133-237. *Klee, Ernst: Das Personenlexikon zum Dritten Reich. Wer war was vor und nach 1945, 2. Aufl., Frankfurt a.M. 2007 L — R *Memorial Books. The Gypsies at Auschwitz-Birkenau / Księga pamięci Cyganie w obozie koncentracyjnym Auschwitz-Birkenau / Gedenkbuch Die Sinti und Roma im Konzentrationslager Auschwitz-Birkenau, Editorial Director Jan Parcer, Part 1 and 2, KG Saur Munich, London, New York, Paris 1993. *Księga Pamięci. Transporty Polaków z Warszawy do KL Auschwitz 1940-1944, eds. Franciszek Piper and Irena Strzelecka, Warsaw – Oświęcim 2000. *Księga Pamięci. Transporty Polaków do KL Auschwitz z Krakowa i innych miejscowości Polski południowej 1940 – 1944, eds. Franciszek Piper and Irena Strzelecka, Warsaw – Oświęcim 2002. *Księga Pamięci. Transporty Polaków do KL Auschwitz z Radomia i innych miejscowości Kielecczyzny 1940 – 1944, eds. Franciszek Piper and Irena Strzelecka, Warsaw – Oświęcim 2006. *Księga Pamięci. Transporty Polaków do KL Auschwitz z Lublina i innych miejscowości Lubelszczyzny 1940‒1944, eds. Franciszek Piper and Irena Strzelecka, Warsaw – Oświęcim 2009. SEE MORE *Kubica, Helena, ‘Dr. Mengele und seine Verbrechen im Konzentrationslager Auschwitz-Birkenau’, in: Hefte von Auschwitz, No. 20, pp. 369-455. *Kubica, Helena, Nie wolno o nich zapomnieć. Najmłodsze ofiary Auschwitz, Oświęcim 2002.SEE MORE *Kubica, Helena, The Extermination at KL Auschwitz of Poles Evicted from Zamość Region in the Years 1942 - 1943, Oświęcim − Warsaw 2006. SEE MORE *Kubica, Helena, Voices of Memory 5. Pregnant Women and Children Born in Auschwitz, Oświęcim 2010. SEE MORE *Langbein, Hermann, People in Auschwitz, Markham: Fitzhenry and Whitside 2005. *Los Polaków i los Żydów w KL Auschwitz, Alicja Białecka, Adam Cyra, Emeryka Iwaszko, Oświęcim 1999. *Neander, Joachim, ‘To my Comrades – from Karl…’, in: Pro Memoria, No. 19, 2003, pp. 80-83. *‘Obóz koncentracyjny Oświęcim w świetle akt Delegatury Rządu RP na Kraj’, in: Zeszyty Oświęcimskie, special issue (I), 1968. *Nbg. Dok. Nürnberger Dokumente aus den Kriegsverbrecherprozessen … *Piper, Franciszek, Auschwitz: How many perished Jews, Poles, Gypsies…, Frap-Books Oświęcim 2005. *Piper, Franciszek, Auschwitz Prisoner Labor, Oświęcim 2001. SEE MORE *Reitlinger, Gerald: Die Endlösung. Hitlers Versuch der Ausrottung der Juden Europas 1939-1945, 7. Aufl., Berlin, 1992 S — Z, 1, 2, 3 … *Setkiewicz, Piotr, ‘Der Bau des IG Farben Werkes in Auschwitz als „unbeabsichtiger Impuls” zur Einrichtung einer Vernichtungstätte für Juden in Oświęcim?’, in: Hefte von Auschwitz, No. 23, pp. 189-222. *Setkiewicz, Piotr, The Histories of Auschwitz IG Farben Werk Camps 1941-1945, Oświęcim 2001. SEE MORE *Setkiewicz, Piotr, Voices of Memory 6. The Auschwitz Crematoria and Gas Chambers, Oświęcim 2011. SEE MORE *Smoleń, Kazimierz and Michael Zimmermann, ‘The Gypsies in KL Auschwitz’, in: Death Books from Auschwitz, KG Saur Munich, New Providence, London, Paris 1995, vol. 1. SEE MORE *Smoleń, Kazimierz, ‘The Poles in KL Auschwitz’, in: Death Books from Auschwitz, KG Saur Munich, New Providence, London, Paris 1995, vol. 1. SEE MORE *Smoleń, Kazimierz, ‘Soviet Prisoners of War in KL Auschwitz’, in: Death Books from Auschwitz, KG Saur Munich, New Providence, London, Paris 1995, vol. 1. SEE MORE *Steinbacher, Sybille, ‘Musterstadt’ Auschwitz. Germanisierungspolitik und Judenmord in Ostoberschlesien, Munich 1999. *Strzelecka, Irena, ‘Die Ersten Polen im KL Auschwitz’, in: Hefte von Auschwitz, No. 18, pp. 5-145. *Strzelecka, Irena, Voices of Memory 2. Medical Crimes. The Experiments in Auschwitz, Oświęcim 2011. SEE MORE *Strzelecka, Irena, Voices of Memory 3. Medical Crimes. The Hospitals in Auschwitz, Oświęcim 2008. SEE MORE *Strzelecka, Irena, Voices of Memory 4. Punishment in Auschwitz, Oświęcim 2010. SEE MORE *Strzelecki, Andrzej, The Evacuation, Dismantling and Liberation of KL Auschwitz, Oświęcim 2001. SEE MORE *Strzelecki Andrzej, Ostatnie dni obozu Auschwitz, Oświęcim 1995. *Strzelecki, Andrzej, The Deportation of Jews from the Łódź Ghetto to KL Auschwitz and their Extermination, Oświęcim 2006. SEE MORE *The National Socialist Genocide of the Sinti and Roma. Catalogue of the Permanent Exhibition in the State Museum of Auschwitz, Romani Rose, ed., Heidelberg 2003. *Wontor-Cichy, Teresa, Imprisoned for Their Faith. Jehova’s witnesses in KL Auschwitz, Oświęcim 2005. SEE MORE Bücher mit dem Namen Auschwitz im Titel *Auschwitz: Geschichte und Nachgeschichte - Seite 123 https://books.google.de/books?isbn=3406676286 Sybille Steinbacher - 2015 - ‎Vorschau - ‎Mehr Ausgaben Adler, Hans (iünter/Hermann Langbein/Ella Lingens-Reiner (Hrsg.): Auschwitz. Zeugnisse und Berichte, Hamburg 1994 (zuerst Köln u.a. 1962). Auschwitz in den Augen der SS: Rudolf Höß, Pery Broad, Johann Paul Kremer, Warschau 1992. *Auschwitz: heute https://books.google.de/books?id=e9MjAQAAIAAJ Katharina Schäfer - 2006 - ‎Snippet-Ansicht *Auschwitz: mehr als ein Ort in Polen, Begegnungen, ... https://books.google.de/books?id=A5cwAAAAIAAJ Hanns-Fred Rathenow, ‎Norbert H. Weber - 1986 - ‎Snippet-Ansicht *Auschwitz: Prüfstein des deutschen Gewissens https://books.google.de/books?id=E9gWAQAAIAAJ Henry Ries - 1997 - ‎Snippet-Ansicht *Survival In Auschwitz https://books.google.de/books?isbn... - Diese Seite übersetzen Primo Levi - 1996 - ‎Vorschau - ‎Mehr Ausgaben The author describes his twenty month ordeal in the Nazi death camp. *People in Auschwitz https://books.google.de/books?isbn... - Diese Seite übersetzen Hermann Langbein - 2004 - ‎Vorschau - ‎Mehr Ausgaben Hermann Langbein was allowed to know and see extraordinary things forbidden to other Auschwitz inmates. *Auschwitz: A Doctor's Eyewitness Account https://books.google.de/books?isbn... - Diese Seite übersetzen Miklós Nyiszli - 1960 - ‎Vorschau - ‎Mehr Ausgaben Tells of the hideous experiments performed on Jewish victims at the infamous Nazi concentration camp *Von Windhuk nach Auschwitz?: Beiträge zum Verhältnis von ... https://books.google.de/books?isbn=3825890554 Jürgen Zimmerer - 2011 - ‎Problematische Übertragung des Holocaustbegriffs auf den dt. Kolonialkrieg in Südwestafrika (1908-1912) *IG Auschwitz: Zwangsarbeit und Vernichtung von Häftlingen ... https://books.google.de/books?isbn=3110958309 Bernd C. Wagner - 2000 - ‎Vorschau - ‎Mehr Ausgaben This volume deals in an exemplary manner with the involvement of private German enterprises in the National Socialist policy of extermination. * Auschwitz and After: Race, Culture, and "the Jewish ... https://books.google.de/books?isbn... - Diese Seite übersetzen Lawrence D. Kritzman - 1995 - ‎Vorschau - ‎Mehr Ausgaben Auschwitz and After analyses for the first time how the memory of Auschwitz and the collaboration continue to haunt the French. * Angel of Auschwitz https://books.google.de/books?isbn... - Diese Seite übersetzen Tarra Light - 2009 - ‎Vorschau - ‎Mehr Ausgaben To my amazement, I was able to remember my life as Natasza at Auschwitz with depth of feeling and vivid recall. This therapy session became the catalyst that unlocked the floodgates of my soul memory. As I began to record the details of ... * Commandant of Auschwitz: The Autobiography of Rudolf Hoess https://books.google.de/books?isbn... - Diese Seite übersetzen Rudolf Höss - 2000 - ‎Keine Vorschau - ‎Mehr Ausgaben During the period between his trial and his execution, he was ordered to write his autobiography. This is it. Hoess repeatedly says he was glad to write the book. He enjoyed the work. Utopia Or Auschwitz?: Germany's 1968 Generation and the ... thumb|102px|Titelseite von Rudolf Vrba´s Buch https://books.google.de/books?isbn... - Diese Seite übersetzen Hans Kundnani - 2009 - ‎Keine Vorschau - ‎Mehr Ausgaben Utopia or Auschwitz explores these contradictions as it traces the political journey of Germany's 1968 generation through the left wing terrorism of the 1970s and the Social Democrats and Greens of the 1980s to the first ever "red green" ... * Beyond Auschwitz: Post-Holocaust Jewish Thought in America https://books.google.de/books?isbn... - Diese Seite übersetzen * Michael L. Morgan - 2001 - ‎Vorschau - ‎Mehr Ausgaben Post-Holocaust Jewish Thought in America Michael L. Morgan. One of the most important features of the Holocaust's impact on Germans, Christians, and Jews was the problem it raised about the relation between history and ... I Escaped from Auschwitz https://books.google.de/books?isbn... - Diese Seite übersetzen * Rudolf Vrba - 2006 - ‎Keine Vorschau - ‎Mehr Ausgaben This is the first-hand account of Rudolf's Vrba's extraordinary experiences as a registrar at Auschwitz as well as the story of his daring escape. Verlag Robson, 2006. ISBN 1861059272, 9781861059277 Erlebnisberichte, Augenzeugen Memoirs of the surviors: *Albin, Kazimierz, Warrant of Arrest, Oświęcim – Warsaw 2003. SEE ENGLISH EDITION *Bartosik, Igor and Adam Willma, I Was at the Auschwitz Crematorium. A Conversation with Henryk Mandelbaum, Former Prisoner and Member of the Sonderkommando at Auschwitz, Oświęcim 2011. SEE MORE *Bartoszewski, Władysław, Mój Auschwitz, Krakow 2010. *Bielecki, Jerzy, Kto ratuje jedno życie…, Nowy Targ 2011 *Birenbaum, Halina, Hope is the Last to Die, Oświęcim 2008. SEE MORE *Borowski, Tadeusz, This Way for the Gas, Ladies and Gentleman, sel. and transl. by Barbara Vedder, introd. by Jan Kott, New York: Penguin Books, 1976. *Cling, Maurice, Wy, co wchodzicie tutaj… Dziecko w Auschwitz, Oświęcim 2008. *Fejkiel, Władysław, Więźniarski szpital w KL Auschwitz, Oświęcim 1994. *Gawalewicz, Adolf, Refleksje z poczekalni do gazu, Krakow 1973. *Gawron, Wincenty, Ochotnik do Oświęcimia, Kalwaria Zebrzydowska – Oświęcim 1992. *Gawron, Wincenty, Ochotnik do Oświęcimia, Kalwaria Zebrzydowska – Oświęcim 1992. *Jaworski, Czesław, Wspomnienia z Oświęcimia, Warsaw 1962. *Kielar, Wiesław, Anus Mundi: 5 Years in Auschwitz; transl. from German by Susanne Flatauer, Harmondsworth, Middl.: Penguin Books, 1982. *Kowalczyk, August, A Barbed Wire Refrain II, Oświęcim 2006. SEE MORE *Kret, Józef, Ostatni krąg, Krakow 1973. *Numery mówią. Wspomnienia więźniów KL Auschwitz, Katowice 1980. *Laks, Szymon, Music of Another World, transl. by Chester A. Kisiel, Evanston, Ill.: Northwestern Univ. Press, 1989. *Levi, Primo, If This Is a Man, transl. by Stuart Woolf, Abacus; New Ed edition, 1991. *Lewińska, Pelagia, Oświęcim. Pogarda i triumf człowieka. (Rzeczy przeżyte), Paris 1945. *Liblau, Charles, Die Kapos von Auschwitz, Oświęcim 1998. SEE MORE *Millu, Liana, Smoke over Birkenau, transl. from Italian by Lynne Sharon Schwartz, Evanston: Northwestern Univ. Press, 1997. *Nyiszli, Miklós, I Was Doctor Mengele’s Assistant: the Memoirs of an Auschwitz Physician, transl. from Polish by Witold Zbirohowski-Kościa, Oświęcim 2001. *Ostańkowicz, Czesław, Ziemia parująca cyklonem, Łódź 1967. *Piątkowska, Antonina, Wspomnienia oświęcimskie, Krakow 1977. *Posmysz, Zofia, Ein Urlaub an der Adria, transl. by Hubert Schumann, Berlin: Neuen Leben, 1985. *Posmysz, Zofia, Die Passagierin, transl. by Peter Ball; Ill. von Ruth Kotsch; Nachbemerkung: Lin Jaldati; Berlin: Verl. Neues Leben, 1969. *Rawicz Jerzy, Dzień powszedni ludobójcy, Warsaw 1973. *Sobolewicz, Tadeusz, But I Survived, Oświęcim 1998. SEE MORE *Stryj, Franciszek, W cieniu krematorium, Katowice 1960. *Szmaglewska, Seweryna, Smoke over Birkenau, Warsaw 2001. SEE MORE *Venezia, Shlomo, Sonderkommando Auschwitz, Penguin Books, 2007. *Wiesel, Elie, Night, transl. by Marion Wiesel, Hill and Wang, 2006. *Amidst a Nightmare of Crime, Kazimierz Smoleń, Barbara Cebo, Danuta Czech, eds., Oświęcim 1973. *Żywulska, Krystyna, I survived Auschwitz, Warsaw 2011. SEE MORE * * Fotoalben, Bildersammlungen *Auschwitz. A History in Photographs, Oświęcim 1993. SEE MORE *Auschwitz. Residence of Death, Oświęcim – Krakow 2003. SEE MORE * * * Weblinks von Bücherlisten, Bibliographien Bücherliste zur Shoa * Institut für Zeitgeschichte in München (Index) *http://www.uni-giessen.de/cms/fbz/fb05/slavistik/fachrichtungen/holocaust/bibl Bibliographische Datenbank zur Holocaustliteratur und -kultur im mittleren und östlichen Europa (DaHo, bei der JLU Giessen) *http://www.fritz-bauer-institut.de/396.html Bibliothek zur Geschichte und Wirkung des Holocaust des fritz-bauer-instituts F/M (Präsenzbibliothek, online z B Longerich und Korb - Liste von 2003) *http://www.ushmm.org/research/research-in-collections/search-the-collections/bibliography ushmm- following bibliographies (versch. Themen) *http://db.yadvashem.org/library/search.html?language=en Holocaust-Bibliothek auf der Seite von yadvaschem.org (engl.)] - 125.000 Titel in 54 Sprachen. Dort http://www.yadvashem.org/yv/en/holocaust/resource_center/bibliography.asp The Holocaust Resource Center (Basic Bibliography of the Holocaust - Sortiert nach versch. Themenbereichen) * * Bücher über die Literatur zum Thema *Ruth Zylberman: Die Erben: Literatur-gegen-das-Vergessen. Frankreich, 2013 Kategorie:Literatur